Age of Darkness
by Random.J
Summary: Set in the world of Video Games, a hero is called forth to stop the advance of the Evil From the Other World. Many Nintendo Character and Villains, tears and action and Original characters. Please R&R! I BEG of you. BTW, My writing is better than my revie
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The heroes watched their last stronghold go up in flames shocked. They had answered a call that some of the refugees coming to Haven 72 were under attack. They had been ambushed, and barely escaped with their lives intact.

"What are we doing now?" inquired Samus Aran.

"I'm done, I tried to warn all of you that we needed to get allied in the beginning, before it all went to hell, the Council mocked me, told me to go back to the forests and play with the fairies," Link said angrily. "Well now, that's exactly what I'm going to do, the prophecy be damned."

With that, he sheathed the Master Sword, and left the group behind him without looking back even once. They didn't know what to do. Or who to turn to. Since the beginning, Link had led them, as everything started falling apart around them.

"He's right you know. If we'd all ganged together at the beginning, we would've had a chance to stop them. Now, well we can only sunder and go defend our homes," a sadden Bowser said thinking of the Mushroom Kingdom who were so much ruins by now.

With a murmur of assent the hero disbanded, wondering if they'd even see each other alive. Toad looked around, and lower his head sadly.

"Who's going to save us now?" he whispered.

"I might be able to help you," a harsh voice answered.

Toad turned around, his mushroom like hat falling to the ground. Before him stood the towering shape of a _man_. A hooded man though.

"H. . .how?" toad inquired.

"Bring forth someone from the Other World, to fight the Evil from the Other World. Only someone from this other land can stop him," the harsh voice answered.

"And how am I suppose to do that," he asked.

The cloaked man pointed to his right, and Toad turned to look. He saw to his stupefaction that a cave had appeared out of nowhere. He turned back to the man, but he was gone. He turned again and saw that the cave was still there, and he shook his head. Surely this couldn't be the Cave of Need. Because if it was, he had just talked to the Guardian, and the Guardian had been the first casualty of this war. Without dwelling to much about it, he shrugged and went in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Hero

At the door of a small house in Canada, Brook juggled with the five shopping bags she held, while trying to unlock the door, which ended in her bags being sprawled on the ground. She sighed with resignation and unlocked the door. Something looked odd at once to her eyes. The hallway was filled with an eerie light, flickering between yellow, light blue and grey.

"If William forgot to turn off the television again," she muttered to herself.

She walked to the living room, and stopped, her brain refusing to acknowledge what she was seeing. But there was no denying what she was seeing. The TV was off, but every single gaming system were glowing. She noticed in a flash of hysteria, that William's shoes were in the middle of the room, smoking, as wasSteven's shirt. Also, two steaming cup of coffees sat on the ground near the television.

"What?" she said, just before being surrounded by the flickering light, and vanishing, leaving a smoking purse behind her.

Later

She crashed to the ground, hard, and moaned. She got on her feet, seeing that she was in a forest, cursed softly under her breath. She wondered if she was dreaming, there was no other logical explanation available to her at the moment. She pinched herself, and nothing happened. She pinched herself again, with similar results.

"This can't be happening," she whispered to herself.

"My, the All-Master knows all. He knew that you would teleport here, and thus, before you even know your destiny, you shall be slain by the Great Ganondorf, future ruler of Hyrule," a malicious and arrogant voice announced.

She turned towards the voice, and what she saw could not be real, she would not accept it. She'd watch William play Ocarina of Time enough times to recognized the figure in front of her. The green tinted skin, the red hair pulled back, the melodramatic pose, the cape and armor. . .she knew now that she'd step in a realm that was far removed from sanity. That was the price to pay for eating so much nacho with so much cheese. She figured she might as well make the most of her insanity and taunt the big bad evil of the Zelda Series.

"Ya? Well do your worst Ganond_ork_," she sneered.

"I beg your pardon?" he answered.

"I mean, come on, what can you do really . . ." she trailed off, noticing for the first time the pulsating veins across his temple and forehead, and wondered what it meant.

Ganondorf didn't like her tone she guessed, seeing as he lunged at her. She took an involuntary step back, and the sword at his side barely missed her. He backhanded her, sending her crashing against a tree. The pain across her face, and in her back finally convinced her that she was not dreaming. It took only a moment, and Ganondorf was facing her, sword raised. But as all villains, he felt the need to gloat before finishing her off.

"Poor Brook, when your spirit roams Videoland, you will wonder why you had to die, why The All-Master decreed that you and your friends had to die," he said coldly, fury at the insults flashing in his eyes.

If he had taken advantage of her momentarily setback, he would've a slain her. However, he was use to an honorable foe, one who would never use dirty tricks to save their skins. He made the mistake of assuming that Brook, as one of the three Heroes, would be the same. The kick to his family jewels took him completely by surprise, and he dropped the blade, falling to his knee. The point of her shoes was very sharp.

She didn't lose a _single_ second. She didn't gloat, she didn't try to get the advantage, she did the most sensible thing she could. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Finally out of breath, she stopped, looking around for shelter, but found none. More worrisome, everything around her was silent, and she knew that it was bad news. If nothing could be heard, it was either that everything was dead, or that something was scaring everything around her, and she bet she knew which of the two it was. Movement to her left caught her attention, and she turned, seeing Ganondorf, still there, and looking slightly angrier than a bee swarm after their hive was kicked.

"You will pay for this wench," he snarled, almost foaming at the mouth.

The blade came down, and Brook put an arm up to protect herself, knowing that it wouldn't stop the blade. Instead of hearing the blade tearing at her flesh, she heard the clang of metal on metal. She risked opening her eyes for one short moment, afraid of what she'd see.

A man stood between her and the holder of the Triforce of Power. He had a sword as well. But his was completely different. Where Ganon's sword seemed to be made with cruelty in mind, the other one seemed to be made from the essence of all that was good and holy. The hilt was of a metal she didn't think existed in the real world, blue like an evening sky, and the blade was of the purest silver.

"Begone Ganondorf, and return to your master like the pitiful dog that you are. And if I see you again in this territory, I will not stay my hand," the man said.

Ganondorf snarled in response, and took a step back, to better attack the green clothed man. The way he moved out of the way was astonishing, she barely saw what he did. But the next moment, they were engage in a battle of epic proportion, the two eternal enemies facing each other, never giving an inch to the other. She knew finaly who it was, as she watch Link move fluidly. It was like watching poetry in motion, and she was awed by the grace the Hyrulian possessed.

Finally, without warning, the dark blade flew from the dark swordsman hand. Or rather, the hand that held it had been detached by a precise blow from the Master Sword. The Gerrudo King looked at the bloody stumped, shocked, and never saw the blow that ended his life in what clean motion, detaching his head from his neck. The head rolled at her feet, and she looked at it in disgust. The thump of the body falling down on the ground mere moment later was enough to convince her that her body needed to be purge of its previous meal.

As she emptied her stomach, a pair of gentle hand pulled the hair from her face, as she finished what she was doing. When she was done, Link offered her and handkerchief, and she wiped her mouth with it.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"It is I, who thanks you fair maiden. If you hadn't come when you did. . .I never would've known that the prophecy followed its own course, and I would've lost myself," he told her in a solemn tone.

"I meant for the tissue," she said with a smile.

"Oh, that, ah, well, that was. . .my pleasure," he said.

She smiled at him, and he helped her back on her feet. Together they walked away from the already decaying corpse of the once mighty Ganondorf.

Here is the first actual chapter, introducing our first Character, Brook :) The next three chapter will see the introduction of three other Original Character, William, Steven and Sebastian, anything needs improving, let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This is sooo cool" whispered William.

His brown hair were in his face and he pushed them out of the way as he peered in front of him. Cool might not have been the best word to describe what he was seeing, but he was excited, his dreams of being something more, coming true at last.

"Cool?" someone in a space battlesuit asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've dreamed, always, of being something more, having powers to do good with, and here I am now, and you tell me I'm part of some prophecy to save the entire Videoland, why wouldn't that be cool?" he asked.

"No," the feminine voice answered. "I merely wonder as to the meaning of the word 'cool'."

He looked at Samus Aran with a sheepish grin. He forgot that although they spoke English, they might not understand him if he didn't watch what he said.

"It means awesome, just, to a lesser degree. . ." he realized that it could be taken the wrong way, and he quickly continued. "Not the whole part about the Age of Darkness brought by the All-Master, more so, the fact that I get a chance to help you know?"

"I know, and I had the feeling that you would not rejoice in other people's pain. . ." she started, but was interrupted by a beeping sound. She took a small gadget from her hip and press something on it.

"Sam? You're not going to believe this," a masculine and proud voice said.

"What is it Fox?" she answered, moving ever so slightly to block William from the view.

"Ganondorf is dead, I was patrolling in the Hyrulian sector, and, he was decomposing, decapitated," he answered.

"That's just not possible, only four of us could've done that, and well, you didn't do it, I didn't, I'm fairly certain Sheik wouldn't, so that leaves Link, and he wouldn't get in a fight with Ganondorf, hell , we don't even know if he's still alive. No one's seen or heard from him since he left two years ago," she answered.

"And I tell you, I saw him dead," Fox answered sullenly.

"Report it to Sebastian then, see what he thinks," she retorted.

"We'll do, Fox Out," was the final sound before the thing crackled with static.

William looked at Samus, looking puzzled. Samus sighed and motion for him to take a seat in the shelter, his back to the window. Taking off her helmet, she sat in front of him. She pulled a strand of blond hair away from her face, much as he had done earlier.

"There's one thing I must tell you," she started. "No one can know you're here yet."

"Wh. . .why?" William asked confused.

"See, the prophecy speaks of the four of you right? Well, a few years back, the first one of you arrived, and Mega Man was his Guardian. Everything was fine, and Sebastian helped us. But. . .Somebody tried to kill him, and Mega Man sacrificed himself to save him. Something weird happen, Sebastian seemed to absorb him, and changed," she said, her eyes clouding as she remember the night the alliance had been torn apart.

"But why can't anyone know I'm here?" he wondered aloud.

"Because, amongst the heroes, somebody is working for the All-Master," she said darkly.

"You're kidding right?" he said, not believing it.

"No, I'm not. It's probably not his or her fault. The All-Master infects people, making them his slave, but empowering them also. Link tried to warn us, when he found himself with the Triforce of Power with the one of Courage. It repudiated Ganondorf when he became infected. He was one of the first," she explained.

"Why didn't you listen?"

"Because, Mario was talking us against it, saying Link had a hero syndrome, seeing problems were there was none. We didn't know he'd been infected at the time, and had been from the very beginning. Bowser was always the good guy it turns out."

And with that, she turned away from him, not knowing how to continue. William put a hand on hers, telling her he understood, and she smiled at him, something rare from her. But she had been honored with the role of Guardian, and her charge was different than she'd expected. He was full of life and enthusiasm, and she knew she was in danger to care more for him than was proper.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Here's the end of Chapter 2. Please, someone, Rate and Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I know it's been forever and then some, but I had no computer for that amount of time. Working on descriptions and stuff, it just doesn't come easily to me. So here's Chapter 3, please Rate and Review.

Sebastian looked at the computer screen in front of him, one robotic eye taking on everything at once. He sighed, pulling back, his heavy footsteps ringing against the metal grate that served as a floor. One of the last bastion of those opposing the All-Master. He stayed in the shadows, away from the blinking lights along the walls that only he could understand.

"Sebastian, sir,"someone said from behind him.

He turned, and the man flinched when he got a good look at the scared face. He was new to the Bastion, obviously, or he would know better.

"What is it private, I haven't got all day," he said in a grating voice.

"Word from Fox, he was in the Hyrulian sector, and found Ganondorf . . .dead," he said with excitement. "Decapitated."

Sebastian was silent for a few moments. Fox would never have managed to kill the Gerudo King, nor would Samus. Only someone holding one of the pieces of the Triforce could kill him. Sheik was here with him, so it left only Link. If his face could under the metal plating, he would've smiled. Things were looking up now. He moved along, metal on metal sounds echoing against metal walls. He almost made it to his quarters when another private caught up to him.

"Sir, another rift opened. We think the third Chosen has arrived . . . We think he's in trouble . . ."

"What sector?" the harsh voice demanded.

"The Hyrule sector, Sir. But we haven't received confirmation from Fox yet. . . "

*******

Steven dodged the blade by the skin of his teeth, literally. The laser blade came back towards him, and again, he dodged. Military hand to hand combat had never taught him to deal with something like that. Not that it matter, he was being trained as special ops, and it would take more than something he wasn't prepared for to take care of him. When the next blow came, instead of dodging again, he moved past the defense of the one attacking him, and his fist came up with enough force to crack a brick. A sharp crack followed by a lance of pain told him that his opponent was not human, but an android.

"GOD DAMMIT" he swore, grey eyes flashing in anger.

The Red-clad android punched him back and he went flying, hitting a boulder hard enough to break his arm. He fell to the ground and coughed, trying to catch his breath, but it had been knocked clear out of him. He heard the machine moving closer to him, and knew that he was dead.

"Strange," it said. " I would have thought that a servant of the All-Master would be . . . a bigger challenge."

"The hell you're talking about?" he asked, looking a the bare plain around him.

It was his luck to hit the one boulder in the area, everything was clear but for the dead grass. Nothing useful that he could see anywhere. Only his death fast approaching. The mechanical man stood over him now and raised his blade. He close his eyes, and heard it come down, but a sound of something hitting metal exploded near him rather than the brief pain of his head being detached from his neck.

"What are you doing Zero, you almost killed one of the Chosen!" someone snarled.

Steven cracked an eye open, and saw something he had never expected to see. A young woman, with pointed ears of all thing stood between him and the robot.

"Him? But . . . Fox said he'd spied a high ranking Infected here and needed to . . . Are you sure?"

"Sebastian sent me. He came from a Rift. We think Samus got the second one, and . . . Link is alive apparently."

"Alive? I doubt it, he would never have left the Hyrulian sector get this bad if he was . . ."

"You didn't see him at the Sundering, before Sebastian arrived? He gave up on us, on this land. He was angrier than I thought possible. He quit . . .just quit."

"Link might think he had quit, but he could not, no more than X could. He's a hero, a true one . . . If he's alive, then all hope isn't lost."

Steven understood nothing of what was being said. He wondered if he had been injured during training and if that was simply his imagination. He passed his uninjured hand through his black hair, and looked at them.

"Would someone tell me what is happening?" he asked, refusing to let the pain to show in his voice.

"Sebastian will tell you everything you need to know. It'll be easier to accept coming from him, believe me," the Android called Zero said.

Steven wondered if 'Zero' was a model, or a name. With a shrug, which sent a jolt of pain down his arm and shoulder, he got on his feet and followed. He was alive for the moment, and soon he would know more. Things could be worst really.


	5. Chapter 4

"The Prophecy . . . is moving along at an alarming rate," someone said, his voice cold . . . completely devoid of any emotions. "I find it . . . .distasteful."

Many creatures were kneeling in front of the Black Throne. The man sitting upon the monstrosity seemed ordinary. No one would guess upon seeing him that he was responsible for all the sorrows and pains visited upon these lands over the last decades. Some might have call him handsome, or have assumed he worked for good. Golden haired, blue eyes, his face seemed to have be sculpted by someone who knew how to create perfection.

"My Lord," a Gerudo raider said. "We would have eliminated two of them, they appeared in our sector, but we are no match for Zero or the Hero Of Time, not since he has acquired the Triforce of Power. . ."

"SILENCE," he barked. "Silence. . . you will speak when addressed to, is that understood? Now. I want to know HOW they are coming here. The prophecy speaks of Five Chosen. I know there names. I just don't know where they will be, and what powers they will possess. . ."

"Three my Lord? What about Sebastian . . ."

The sentence was never finished, the All-Master pointed at the one who had interrupted him, and a pillar of flame consumed it instantly.

"Sebastian, regardless of what some of you might think, is not one of the Chosen. He is an anomaly. The General of those who would oppose me. In due time, he will die, but not at the moment. He was called here by myself. The prophecy speaks of Five, and they think Sebastian is one of them. Which means the fifth one . . . they will not expect . . .and he, or she will fall in my hands."

He paused. Looking at his henchman, regretting the necessity of sending his five Generals away on missions. For the moment, he simply had to deal with lesser resources.

"I want you to look for them, and try to capture them if possible. If not kill them. Here, listen, for I will not repeat myself. William and Brook Russell are twins. William is of average height, weight, though he is a bit athletic. Brown hair that reaches his shoulder, and his eyes are an odd amber shade. He will trust anyone, and believe the best out of them, no matter what. His sister is more cynical. Same height and coloration as him, though her hair is longer reaching her back. She has a quick temper, and has been known to get into scraps quite often. She is the most dangerous of the two."

As he spoke, an hologram came to life above them all, clearly showing the two of them. He went on to the next one.

"Steven Lynch. The most dangerous one of the Chosen Five. He stands at six feet three inches, and his weight is unknown. He was trained to become a special ops agent in the Outer World. Gray eyes, a few scares on his face, his hear is short, not even an inch off of his head, and black. He's the most likely to inherit the Gift of the Warrior. This should tell you just how wary to be."

Again the hologram shifted and a few of the troops shifted nervously.

"Ashton Miller. A dreamer, someone who was always bullied in school. Blue eyes, orange hair. He is a few inches below average, thin, and a vegetarian. He abhors violence, which made him a poor choice for a chosen in my opinion, but . . .it was not mine to make. He will likely be the least of the threats."

The hologram showed them who this Ashton was, and many snickers followed. There was a pause . . .almost reluctant. With a sigh, he went on.

"Elizabeth Murphy. She's petite, blond hair, brown eyes. She has a thing with animals, they instinctively trust her, and she was always taking in strays. Do not let her fragile appearance fool you. She can stand up against the odds, and always get her way. She can be very convincing, and will not hesitate to defend the weak and the helpless. She is too be captured, not terminated. If capture is not possible, let her go."

His henchmen gasped in shock, but he wave a hand, and the chamber was emptied. He left his throne, the scarlet cape floating behind him as he walked in silence in the gloomy hallway, lit only by torchlight at irregular interval illuminating dark walls made of stones.

"My Lord," a voice called from behind. "You called?"

The All-Master turned around, and saw nothing. His finger twitched, and a gasp sounded, and out of thin air it seemed, came a man shrouded in shades of darkness stood in front of him, kneeling.

"Yes I have. I want Sebastian taken out of the picture . . . temporarily. Do not kill him however. We need him still. Just make sure he is incapacitated."

"As you wish My Lord. Just a simple question. Do you wish me to make it look like an accident, or an attempted assassination?"

"Assassination of course. Make it something spectacular . . .something he'd have to handle himself. Something that both his minds will want to handle personally."

"Sigma my Lord?"

"Yes," the All-Master replied, a smile on his beautiful face.

Here's the end of chapter four. A bit short perhaps, but it introduces the All-Master. Please Rate and review.


End file.
